uglyamericansfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JackofBlades625
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ugly Americans Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello Hello, I thought you'd never come online :) I would like to customize the appearance of this wiki i.e make a background, upload a wordmark and a favicon. But to do those things I would need sysop access level, so how would you feel about making me an admin? Qualifications: * I'm an admin on a bunch of wikis (the links to the biggest ones can be found on my user page). * My . * I've got a lot of experience under my belt. Whatever you decide, I'll still start working on the new theme. Cheers. --Anon talk 23:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : I see you're inactive again :) : I went ahead and created a theme for this wiki, you can check it out here, also check out this sample page to see how it would fit in with the infobox template. : Feel free to suggest any changes or to tell me it sucks and should be destroyed :D --Anon talk 17:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I need help renaming a page. Can you Please help?